Hasta En Diferentes Mundos
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Hasta en diferentes mundos ellos se complementan bien, no importa el universo, siempre estaran juntos. [Yaoi] ¡KyourakuxUkitake! /AU/OoC/ [Dedicado a Usami Hikari]
1. Chapter 1

**…**

 _ **DEDICADO A**_ _MERLÍN_ _ **POR SU DECIMO SEXTO CUMPLEAÑOS.**_

 **…**

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi, relación homosexual. AU (Universo alterno), OoC (fuera del personaje) y algunas otras cosas más que no recuerdo. Este conjunto de drabbles, por el simple hecho de ser AU, NO sigue los sucesos en la historia original; algunas cosas sucederán pero claramente, cambiabas a mi conveniencia. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, puedes irte. Yo ya avise.

 _¡Hey! Aunque ha sido por un día tarde, y no está terminado aún –_ _ **estúpidas ideas, ideas y más ideas –**_ _aquí te traigo tu regalo_ _ **– que es mío también, si te fijas en el número de historia que es ewe –**_ _como sea, sabes cuándo te quiero y eres una de mis mejores amigas. Espero, en serio_ _ **– amenaza indirecta ¿dónde? –**_ _que te guste, y sino, ¡Ya te lo advertí!_

 _Te quiero._

* * *

 **Hasta En Diferentes Mundos.**

 **….**

 **Broma.**

 **…**

El hombre joven de altura un _tanto_ intimidante entró en su departamento, dejó sus zapatos en el **genkan** y volvió a sentirse vivo en cuanto finalmente pudo quitarse aquella maldita chaqueta de su traje negro junto con la corbata. Una vez libre, camino por el lugar dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para poder comer algo, al fin de cuentas, poco faltaba para que fueran las dos de la madrugada y él moría de hambre.

— _¿Y esto qué hace aquí?_ _—_ pensó Kyouraku al sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un fibrón negro.

Despreocupadamente, volvió a guardar el objeto donde lo encontró y siguió comiendo su sándwich mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con su novio. Cuando estuvo dentro del cuarto, el castaño observó detenidamente la expresión pacifica de Juushirou mientras dormía, y se acercó a éste mientras le daba el último bocado a su comida.

A sabiendas que sin importar lo que hiciera, el albino de cabellos algo largos no se despertaría, Shunsui se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama, y con todo el cariño del mundo acarició el rostro ajeno, las mejillas, los labios, las pestañas, todo, para luego entretenerse con los blancos mechones. De repente, un brillo apareció en los ojos oscuros ojos del joven empresario y una sonrisa surcó su rostro al tiempo que sacaba el marcador de su bolsillo y lo destapaba.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ukitake se despertó, ciertamente le pareció un poco extraño el no encontrar a su pareja durmiendo a su lado – prácticamente echándolo de la cama – siendo que era sábado y era un día de descanso – por decirlo de algún modo – para Kyouraku. Sin encontrar, o sentir nada fuera de lo común, el veinteañero se desperezó, salió de la cama y eventualmente de su habitación.

—Buenos días, Sui. —saludó el blanquecino al encontrar a su pareja sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, solo con el pantalón del pijama que tenía impresiones de sakuras puesto junto con aquel viejo sombrero de campesino en la cabeza, leyendo cómodamente el periódico.

El castaño oscuro posó por un momento su mirada sobre su novio y procuró no reír.

—Buenos días. —dijo. —Ve a prepararte, yo haré el desayuno. —añadió al ponerse de pie y dejar de la lado lo que estaba leyendo.

Juushirou asintió, le sonrió a Shunsui y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Siquiera pasaron cinco minutos cuando la sonrisa y el buen humor del hombre de ojos verdes se esfumó al mirarse en el espejo, y notar cierto _detalle_ en su frente.

" _Anciano joven aquí."_

Tuvo un tic nervioso en el ojo.

—¡Shunsui Kyouraku, estás muerto!

El nombrado simplemente rio a carcajada limpia, a pesar de que un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es esto de aquí? Mi intento de escribir sobre algo desconocido en un fandom prácticamente nuevo y, claro, desconocido.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

 _ **DEDICADO A MERLÍN POR SU DECIMO SEXTO CUMPLEAÑOS.**_

 **…**

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi, relación homosexual. AU (Universo alterno), OoC (fuera del personaje) y algunas otras cosas más que no recuerdo. Este conjunto de drabbles, por el simple hecho de ser AU, NO sigue los sucesos en la historia original; algunas cosas sucederán pero claramente, cambiabas a mi conveniencia. Si no te gustan este tipo de fics, puedes irte. Yo ya avise.

 _¡Hey! Aunque ha sido por un día tarde, y no está terminado aún –_ _ **estúpidas ideas, ideas y más ideas**_ _– aquí te traigo tu regalo_ _–_ _ **que es mío también, si te fijas en el número de historia que es ewe**_ _– como sea, sabes cuándo te quiero y eres una de mis mejores amigas. Espero, en serio_ – _ **amenaza indirecta ¿dónde?**_ _– que te guste, y sino, ¡Ya te lo advertí!_

 _Te quiero._

* * *

 **Hasta En Diferentes Mundos.**

 **….**

 **El Editor y El Escritor**

 **…**

El joven de cabellos largos hasta casi mitad de espalda entró en el departamento que se encontraba a oscuras. Realmente él no tardó nada en hacer una mueca y taparse la nariz ante el mal olor que había en el lugar, cosa que le sorprendió pero a su misma vez siquiera le inmutó pues era algo de esperarse.

A tientas – prácticamente a ciegas – se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el _genkan_ junto con su bolso para luego buscar el interruptor de la luz, una vez consiguió su objetivo, Ukitake simplemente suspiró al ver el basurero que era el departamento del escritor. Mientras caminaba por el lugar observó las botellas de alcohol tiradas en el piso y los platos acumulados en el fregadero, también los embaces de comida instantánea tirados por diferentes lugares y negó con la cabeza.

Juushirou entró en la habitación que le pertenecía a la persona que vivía en ese lugar sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, nuevamente procedió a prender la luz – pues el cuarto estaba a oscuras – y se sorprendió al encontrar al hombre castaño sentado en la silla de su escritorio, completamente dormido sobre éste.

— _Dentro de poco empezará el invierno._ _—_ pensó al fruncir el ceño, reprobando el accionar ajeno.

El editor caminó en dirección del mayor, una vez a su lado puso una de sus manos sobre uno de los anchos hombros y removió levemente a Shunsui en un intento de despertarlo. El escritor por su parte siguió durmiendo de forma profunda, frustrando un poco al albino.

—Kyouraku, despierta. —llamó al mover al contrario de una manera más brusca. —¡Shunsui! —exclamó sin levantar de sobremanera la voz.

El extravagante hombre de veintisiete años se removió en su lugar, quejándose por ser despertado a pesar de negarse a abrir los ojos, e intentó volver a dormirse en su incomoda _cama_ , cosa que le fue imposible al tener a una persona sacudiéndolo.

—¿Juushirou? —preguntó aún con los parpados cerrados.

El nombrado suspiró.

—Hasta que te dignas a despertarte. —dijo al cruzarse de brazos. —Anda, levántate y ve a darte una ducha. —añadió con tono amable pero dejando en claro que aquello no era una sugerencia.

Shunsui abrió un ojo, observó a su amigo y volvió a cerrarlo para luego acomodar mejor su cabeza sobre sus brazos los cuales hacían de almohada sustituta sobre la dura superficie de madera de su escritorio.

—Me niego. —dijo con tono firme. —Seguiré aquí, tomando mi _sake_. —avisó para luego desperezarse y tantear la mesa con sus manos.

Cuando no encontró nada, frunció el ceño y finalmente se dignó a despertarse para posar sus orbes castañas sobre el pálido chico que estaba parado a su lado. Ciertamente, en cuanto notó que Ukitake tenía su anhelada botella entre las manos no se sorprendió, pues ya se lo había esperado.

—A la ducha. Ahora. —ordenó con la cabeza en alto, con una mirada que podría atemorizar a cualquiera.

—Mi botella. —condicionó el más alto.

Fue olímpicamente ignorado. El albino editor por su parte comenzó a juntar las latas y botellas que estaban esparcidas en el piso de la habitación, ya después buscaría una bolsa para tirar la basura y una vez que Shunsui estuviera completamente despabilado lo obligaría a ayudar con la limpieza.

—¿Por qué te embriagaste tanto? —interrogó de repente. —Y no me llamaste luego de salir de esa editorial. —replicó. —Shunsui. —dijo luego de esperar unos minutos en los cuales no recibió respuesta.

Kyouraku frunció el ceño, disgustado al recordar la razón de su borrachera.

—Solo les falto reírse en mi cara. —dijo tajante. —Prácticamente lo despreciaron. —gruñó.

El joven de mirada verde parpadeó, sorprendido ante el tono irritado de su mejor amigo, extrañado se dio media vuelta en su lugar, encontrándose con la mirada seria y enojada de Kyouraku, quien ya se había puesto de pie y se había alejado de la silla.

—¿Y por qué te enojas? —preguntó. —Cuando sucede esto sueles reírte, beber un poco y luego ir por otro camino nuevo. —recordó.

—Pero este libro es especial. —claudicó.

—Todos lo son. —rebatió Ukitake.

—Pero este es más especial que los demás. —afirmó con seriedad. —Porque me ayudaste en todo el proceso, para pulirlo.

El más pálido de los dos parpadeó, sorprendido y luego sonrió levemente. Algo cálido se había instalado en su pecho y sus latidos golpeaban en sus tímpanos.

—Eres infantil a veces, Sui. —aseguró. —Este tipo de cosas suelen pasar, no debes enojarte por ello, ni tomarlo muy a pecho. —dijo con calma. —Ahora vete a bañar, yo te prepararé un café mientras. —añadió.

Shunsui suspiró. —Juushirou.

El nombrado agrandó un poco su sonrisa y se acercó a su mejor amigo. Una vez a escasos centímetros de él, con una de sus manos – y haciendo magia para no tirar el montón de cosas que tenía en su brazo – acarició el rostro ajeno.

—Y luego me acompañaras a la editorial. —avisó.

Una vez Ukitake abandonó la habitación, Kyoukaku solo pudo pensar que el hombre de mirada verde podía calmarlo y alterarlo a la misma vez.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué escribí? Yo que sé.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
